bad days for fma
by gakupokamui2355
Summary: what happens for fma whin every body gets drunk?
1. Chapter 1

Roy sat at his desk tapping on the side of it with a pencil. 'Why was it so hard to get this guy? We know that he is Ishfalin but that doesn't explain his alchemy...' Roys thoughts were disterbed by the door swinging open to find Havoc trying to stand up by supporting himself on the door frame and a bottle in his free hand. "Hiiiiii...R..R..Royyyyy. Wha..a..at are you doin...g?"  
"What does it look like, I'm trying to do paperwork so go away,are you drun.." With swift movment Havoc was leaning over his desk putting a hand over his mouth. "Ssshhh... how did you know? Did some one tell you? I dimand to kn..o..ow tell me Roy!" Stamping his foot on the ground he fell down and broke out laughing histericly. Frowning Roy got up and walked over to his drunk subordinet. "Havoc I dont have time for your drinking games now shut up!" Roy barked as he pulled the blond up from the ground then draged him to the couch in the room that was near the window. The blond leaned on Roy for support slurring horribly, "I ..I..I lo..o...ve you Ro.." His sentince was cut of as he was pushed out the window.  
I sat at my desk cleaning the picture frame of my daughter and wife. Looking around the room I felt pleased with my self for the wonderful cleaning job I did,because befor it was a total mess because of me and Havocs little party,though he was the only one to get drunk it was still fun. Then I heard a loud scream past my window. Dropping everything I ran over to the window to look out of it, and sure anoff Jean was at high speed falling into the bushes below. He'd live because this isnt the first time hes bin pushed out of a window. I walked down to the outside taking my own sweet time to walk to Jean. When I finaly arrived Havoc was spraweld out on the pavment and glass was scaterd every where. "Mmmmm... what did you do to roy this time?" I ask as I lightly kick his side with my foot. Well i better get him out of the street. I picked him up bride way and walk in the direction of the main entrince noticing that he had passed out. 'Poor Jean'. Just as were about to go through the door I hear Aliceas adorible voice calling me 'daddy', Dropping Jean on the steps I run down and hug my little princess.  
I walk out of centril command holding a pile of paperwork when I see Jean laying out cold with his face proped on a step. I sigh hevinly and put my paperwork under my arm and drag jean up. Once were in the biulding I set him down in the nearest chair and continue on with my duties. ( about this one its just i cant think of anything riza would do bad to jean,again sawy)  
I ran as fast as I could trying to get away from the unicorn that was chasing me down the hall ways screaming, "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME BAMBIE"! As I try to save my sharpie. (a/n. if you cant tell eds high off of sharpies) Doing some quick swerves and turns i end up in the middle of a big room that ive never seen befor and over there in the corner was Jean asleep in a chair. One idea after another foremed in my brain as an evil smill tugged at the corners of my mouth I walk over to him and take the cape off my sharpie and start drawling lines and stuff all over him, when done i quikly turn around and run a bit not wanting Jean to wake up and find me. When i get to the door I look back at him and walk back and write 'AL WAS HEAR'. on his forhead and quikly run away. 'I hope he doesn't cetch me'.  
I stered in my sleep and open my eyes to look at marberld floor. 'Ugh man my head herts so bad and that was a wierd vivib dream'. I get up and walk to my beriks to see every body there. ''Hey you guys man that was a bad hangover and that was a weird dream about me getting pushed out a window by Roy, Maes droping on the steps, and Ed drawing on my with sharpies. Wow im never going to drink like that agian ". Every body looked at eachother for amoment then they all agread in perfict harmony. And then I went to bed still thinking about that dream.  
"Well atleast he thinks its a dream" Everybody gave a nod in agreament as Ed yelled something about Al sharpieing his face. (A/N: thanks for reading wait for chapter two,poor roy he'll gets whats coming for . PLZ R&R)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 :3

"Shut up Maes nobody wants to hear about your daughter." grumbeld the rather peved flamed alchemist. 'Why was I the one getting stuck with all the paper work? AND WHO SENT MAES IN HEAR?' Consitrading to hard on the mountains of paper work Riza had given him to notice Jean walking into the room and whispering to Maes. A couple of minutes past befor all the nicely stacked papers on his desk were thrashed in all directions of the room and two smug grins were set on two faces in front of the desk.  
"Hello roy what are you doing this fine day may i ask?" said Havoc trying to sound sudusive.  
"Well I was trying to do my work BUT I CANT NOW BECAUSE OF YOU TWO BASTERDS!" came a yelling and loss of temper answer from Roy.  
Grining both Havoc and Maes grabed Roys coat and draged him from the other side of the desk to were he was standing nose to nose with both of them.  
"Now Now Roy. No yelling you know how sensitive me and havoc are. So please stop yelling and come with us." Staded Maes as havoc helped him drag Roy out of the room leaving no room to complain as he started talking about random things.  



End file.
